


Something To Remember

by fuckingspectacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingspectacular/pseuds/fuckingspectacular
Summary: Glasses Morty finds himself pining harder than ever over his older sister Summer. After accidentally leaving some secret drawings out for anyone to find, Rick takes Morty on a particularly traumatizing adventure only to have his memory erased of both the adventure and the fact that someone could have found his secrets.





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a first-time fic writer, but this is my first fic for this account! I crave SpecSummer like you wouldn't b e l i e v e.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And check out my Tumblr (fuckingspectacular) if you like this kind of kinky shit lmao. That's where I post my gross drawings.
> 
> There's a mention of rape in this chapter, but it's not super graphic. Just a warning for anyone reading!
> 
> Okay, here's the fic.

Morty yawned as he stretched and flung his feet off the side of his bed. He leaned down and readjusted his socks where they’d gotten disheveled in his slumber, then reached over to his bedside table and placed his glasses on his nose. He blinked tiredly as he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth where Summer was already up and brushing her hair. “You’re up early,” she said, not taking her eyes off of her own reflection.

“I go’ detenshun,” he said through his toothpaste.

“Then why not just do it  _ after _ school?” she asked, laughing.

“New Ball Fon’lers,” he reminded her.

She gasped, finally turning to look at him. “That’s  _ today..?”  _ she asked, eyes wide. “Oh, no.. I’m not gonna be able to make it..” Morty raised a brow and looked at her a moment, not wanting to talk any more than he had to. “I’ve got a date with Ethan,” she said. “Like, right after school. God  _ dammit..”  _ Morty rolled his eyes and looked back at the mirror as he brushed his teeth. “Can you get Grandpa Rick to record it for me..?”

Morty spat out his toothpaste and looked over at her again. “Shur,” he said as he continued to brush.

“Thank you, Morty,” she said as she sighed with relief. He nodded and continued brushing his teeth as she put her contacts in and started to do her makeup. He occasionally watched her apply her primers and foundations and whatever the hells, not really understanding the whole process, but didn’t mind not knowing. He just liked watching Summer  _ do _ stuff. He rinsed his mouth out eventually and looked around the room a moment.

“I, uh.. I gotta take a leak, Summer,” he said, wondering if she could find a stopping point.

Summer shrugged. “Just go. It’s not a deal. Just turn your back to me.”

“Wh-- Summer..?! No, I’m not gonna pee in front of my sister!” he huffed, pushing at her side towards the door. She laughed as she held her mascara wand, following where he was pushing.

“Alright, alright! Such a baby..” she smiled, stepping out of the room and kicking the door shut with her foot as she left him alone in there for a moment.

Morty sighed and looked back at her makeup still sitting on the counter. He looked inside the bag and saw a small bottle of perfume, raising his brow. He opened the cap and smelled it and was immediately flooded with Summer’s usual scent. He read over the label before he grabbed a washcloth and sprayed some of the perfume on the little cloth, tucking it under his shirt and putting the perfume back where it was. He did his business and promptly left.

Summer was distracted by her phone more than anything and didn’t really look up when Morty came back out, heading back into the bathroom to finish her makeup. Morty hurried to his own room and locked the door before he took a deep inhale of the washcloth he’d doused in her scent, reaching down into his pajama pants to touch his erection. If he knew it was as simple as waking up a little early to get some of her perfume, he would have done it sooner..!

He leaned against his door and started stroking his half hard member, holding the cloth to his nose. She always smelled so fucking beautiful.. Like.. Like vanilla and cinnamon during the fall, and when spring rolled around, she always changed it to cherry blossoms and fresh linens.. He loved both of those smells. They were Summer's smells..

It didn’t matter. He was preoccupied with the smell of that sweet, savory perfume, now fully hard and jerking off quickly. He had detention to get to, sure, but how could he pass this opportunity up..? He bit his lip as he took another deep breath, whimpering as he let it out. “S-Summer..” he whispered into the cloth, imagining his sister’s perfect breasts around his face, knocking his glasses back when she hugs him. That’s what this cloth smelled like.. Like Summer’s soft bosom pressed against his face.. He pictured her completely naked hugging him the same way, wondering what her nipples looked like these days.

He’d seen them when they were little kids, back when it wasn’t strange, and couldn’t help but reimagine those soft perky pink points on those much bigger, much more womanly breasts, but he’d take any kind of nipple any day, as long as it was hers.. (Who was he kidding, he might be into his sister but he’d really take any girl’s nipples. He was a teenage boy!) He focused his strokes on the head of his cock, biting his lip harder and harder as he moved his wrist faster. “Summer, fuck, you’re so ffh..” he trailed off in a whisper, panting to himself. He whimpered as he took another deep breath and then used the washcloth to cum into, holding it to the head of his cock. He shuddered as he slumped against the wall, eyes crossing just a little as they fell back.

Who didn’t want to start the morning off with a nice orgasm..? He sighed as he cleaned up the rest of the way and frowned. Maybe he should have saved this.. Now it was gonna smell like cum too. Fuck. He sighed as he tossed it into the hamper but then reached down to tuck it into a dirty shirt, just in case someone happened to be in his room that day. He didn’t want them finding a cum rag, let alone one that smelled like Summer.. He slipped into some clean jeans and grabbed his phone and his backpack, heading downstairs.

Beth looked over at Morty as she poured coffee. “Woah, woah, wait, you’re not gonna stay and have breakfast, Morty..?” she asked, watching him as he walked to the door.

“Detention,” he said, grabbing the handle.

“‘Detention’..? Since when did you get to be such a problem child?” she asked, a small smile.

“Wh-wh-what’s goin’ on..?” Rick asked, stumbling into the kitchen and rubbing his forehead.

“Morty’s got detention,” Beth said, laughing a little as if it was something cute.

“M-mom..! I’m going to school,” he huffed.

“W-wait, M-Morty,” Rick said as he stumbled on his own feet, and held onto the counter. “Don’t- don’t forget about Ball Fondlers tonight.. W-w-we gotta watch Ball Fondlers, Morty.. I need- I can’t--”

“Yes, Rick, I won’t forget about Ball Fondlers,” Morty said, rolling his eyes a little as he left, closing the door behind him. He held onto his backpack and adjusted his glasses. His family could be so embarrassing sometimes.  _ For their information,  _ he got detention because  _ someone else _ punched him in the face. He didn’t even hit back. But there was a ‘Zero Tolerance’ policy at school and technically, Morty did get into a fight. It was just completely one-sided..

Not unlike most of the things Morty did..

He sighed as he kept walking, picking up the pace a little when he saw the time. He wished he had some more courage.. Everything in his life was pretty one-sided. His adoration of Summer, his interest in Jessica, his need for some genuine companionship from his grandfather, his pride in his mother.. The only person Morty wasn’t wishing for more from was his father, who oftentimes tried  _ too _ hard to make his children happy. He kicked a rock on the sidewalk before he finally made it to school and hurried inside, heading to the library and setting his back down once he checked in for detention. He pulled out some school supplies and decided to work on homework.

Oh god, Algebra.. His only weakness. He didn’t give a shit about these numbers and letters.. He read over the first question and his mind almost immediately melted into his fantasies..

* * *

 

Morty opened the door and peered inside. “Summer..?” he called into the darnkness. He reached for the light switch before he heard a voice.

“Leave it off, Morty..” Summer said softly, sensually, making Morty gulp as he put his hand back down and closed the door. He heard a lighter flick on and a candle was suddenly lit, filling Summer’s room with a dim, romantic aura. He looked over at her bed and trailed his eyes up her body starting with her beautiful feet.

Her pale ankles rubbed together as she shifted to roll onto her back, her calves freshly shaved - not that he cared, he would take Summer completely natural, but she always shaved and she lotioned right after too.. Her slick, soft legs just kept going, until he reached her bare thighs, making his whole body shudder as he moved in closer. “Morty..” she spoke softly as he kept looking over her body. “Don’t stare.. It’s embarrassing..”

“You’re so beautiful, Summer,” the boy said as he looked at her red lace panties that hugged her hips tightly. He bit his lip as he kept looking her over, her bare stomach glistening in the dim candlelight, all the way up to her breasts, tucked away perfectly in a matching bra. He moaned as he immediately grabbed her breasts, startling her and making her whine. “So fucking beautiful..” he said, squeezing her perfect tits like his life depended on it. He pulled a cup aside so he could take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

“M-Morty..! You’re being so.. So rough today..!” she called out, running her fingers through his hair and gripping it tight.

“I can’t- I can’t hold back, Summer.. I need you so bad..” he said as he crawled up to settle between her legs.

“Don’t..! Don’t hold back, Morty..! I want all of you,” she begged, lifting her legs for him to take her panties off. “Fuck me, Morty,” she said, running her fingers through her hair and touching herself over the lace of her rose patterned panties. “I want you so bad, Morty.. Morty..! Morty, I love you,” she said.

“Oh, Summer, I- I love you too,” he smiled, frantically trying to get her naked so he could give her what she wanted.

“Morty..! Oh, Morty..” she said as she pulled him down into a deep kiss. He moaned into her mouth as he kept undressing her. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, a gentle, loving smile. “Morty.. You..”

“Yeah, Summer..?” he asked, a little out of breath.

“You.. You’re drooling on your homework..” she smiled.

“..Wh-what..?” he asked.

* * *

 

“MORTY!” a voice screamed, startling Morty out of his thoughts.

“W-w-w-- What..?!” he asked, panting, eyes darting around the library.

“You’re drooling on your homework!” Jessica pointed to his papers where he’d managed to get the bottom half pretty soaked..

“Oh, f-- damn it,” he said, wiping his mouth and covering the papers, his face growing hot.

“Are you alright, Morty..?” she asked, holding onto her books.

“Oh, uh.. Y-yeah, just-- Just a little, uh.. Just lost in thought..! Y-you know how it is..” he said, laughing sheepishly.

“..Right..” Jessica said as she watched his expression. “I just.. Came by to return some books,” she said. “I’ll see you in Algebra, okay..?” she asked, a small smile.

He swallowed and nodded, watching her walk away. Holy shit.. Jessica remembered they had Algebra together..? That.. Wow, he didn’t even realize she knew his name sometimes.. He smiled a little to himself before he remembered what she’d just witnessed. He dropped his head onto the table, making sure to keep his glasses safe, and whined. He probably looked so stupid..

He tried to dry off his homework and tucked it away. There was no way he could do it  _ now _ , not when the sheet was wet at the bottom. Thankfully, Jessica pulled him out of his thoughts before he could completely ruin it.. He looked at the clock in the corner and took a second to read it, noting that detention would soon be over. He looked around and saw a couple of the other students looking at him from his incident with the drool. He frowned and furrowed his brows. “What?” he asked firmly. They act like they’d never seen a teenage boy have a fantasy before..

His cheeks flushed red once they looked away and he began packing away his things and decided to just wait out detention bored out of his mind. He sighed when he heard the bell and grabbed his backpack again, heading to his locker to begin his normal school day. He saw Summer talking to Ethan at the end of the hall, frowning a bit as he watched the way he talked to her. Like she was just another girl. Like she wasn’t special at all..

Jessica walked by him with her friends and smiled in his direction. He smiled back, waving gently. She also had a stupid boyfriend. Brad was such a prick.. Worse than Ethan sometimes.  _ Some _ times. Ethan had a tendency to completely ignore Summer’s feelings while Brad was more inclined to prioritizing his own feelings above Jessica’s. He’d actually had  _ both _ of the girls he liked confide in him before..

He sighed as he put his bag away and grabbed his books for his class, turning to head where he belonged only to smack right into someone. “S-sorr--” he started.

“Morty!” Rick said, no longer stumbling and hungover. Morty rubbed his forehead and fixed his glasses.

“Rick..?” he asked, looking up at his grandpa. “Awh, jeez..” he muttered.

“Morty, I need you to go on another adventure with me, Morty,” he said as he reached into his jacket to grab his portal gun.

“Another..?” he asked. “Rick, I-I-I got a History test..” he said, not wanting to take part in yet another traumatizing adventure. They just finished one  _ last night..!  _ He didn’t understand how Rick could keep putting them through this hell..

“Fuck History! The white man killed everyone, there’s some Human History for you,” he huffed, grabbing his arm.

“Rick..!” Morty complained, dropping his books as he was dragged off. At- at least let me--”

“No time, Morty! We- we- we gotta go on an adventure!” Rick opened a portal and pulled him into it.

As he was dragged away, he rubbed his eye under his glasses and blinked as he saw his textbook open on the ground and the papers he had tucked away inside scatter to the floor. “Oh, shit,” he whispered to himself as he tried to pull away but was successfully dragged into the portal. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_ He had doodles of Summer tucked away in there..! Summer making out with Jessica, to be exact, and maybe, like, one or two of himself..? Fuck, did it matter..?! Any number of drawings of his sister in  _ his _ textbook, right in the middle of the hallway was bad..! What was he supposed to do now..?! Someone was going to find that and they’d know..!

“Rick..! Rick, we have to go back, I left- I left--” What could he have left that he’d NEED Rick to go back for that wasn’t the truth..? Fuck, he was panicking..

“Shh- shh- shh- shh--! Not now, Morty. Look..” Rick said, turning him to look at the city they had been portaled just above on a cliffside. “You see that building over there? Grandpa needs you to go in and ask to open an account,” he said in his ear.

“An account..?” he asked.

“Yes, an account.”

“Rick, I can’t-- I need to go to school, and--” Morty said as he turned back around only to be jerked back and held in place.

“I need you to open an account, Morty..! I need a distraction while I break in and steal something!” Rick said as he dragged him away from the cliffside and hailed a cab for them. The alien didn’t seem to care that two aliens were getting into the backseat. Rick gave the driver instructions and handed Morty a bag. “Put these on,” he said.

“H-here..?!” he asked as he looked over at the driver. He didn't want to change in front of a stranger.. Not even an alien stranger..

“Nevermind him! He’s not real! Look!” he said before he looked over at the driver. “Hey, asshole! Y-y-y-you got any lube up there?! I’m trying to fuck your wife but- but my dick’s too big!” he said, the driver not responding. “Must be because she’s never been fucked by someone with such a huuuge, meaty cock. Oh, man, I bet she loooves--”

_ “Okay, Rick! I get it!” _ Morty said, covering the man's mouth as his face flushed. “Jeez, did you have to go right to  _ that..?” _

“Of course I did, Morty," Rick said, shoving the boy's hand away, "How else would you have gotten-- gotten it through your little head that he- he- he’s not real. He’s a robot, Morty,” he said as he looked out the window. “We’re almost there, get the clothes on!”

Morty whined as he opened the bag and started pulling things out. “Awh, jeez..” he muttered as he pulled his shirt off and started to change. Rick sat upright in the backseat and reached into his jacket to pull out some sort of tool as Morty changed. He stabbed it into the side of the robot’s neck and the car jerked for a moment, making Morty whine but he continued to get dressed. “R-Rick, what are we here for again..?” he asked, wiggling into the pants.

“That bank is the bank that a fascist dictator uses under a private identity,” he explained. “I know he’s hiding something important,” he said, squinting as he kept working on the robot. “I’m- I’m gonna steal whatever top-secret bureaucratic bullshit he’s hiding in there. I dunno, missile codes? Names of military bases? Whatever the fuck this asshole’s hiding, it’s not pretty.”

“W-wow, to free all these people from- from the dictatorship..?” Morty asked, a little surprised Rick would try to save someone else’s home.

“No. You think I give a shit about these assholes’ freedoms? They employ robots to do what a living organism can do,” he said, turning the head of the robot to face Morty. “These animals are as backwards as that Cheeto you call a president. Do- do- do you know how many people die on this planet, Morty? Because not a single person here gives a shit about their fellow Norpian-being?” he lectured. “I’m taking this whole shit show down before it becomes a fuckin’ empire, baby! Don’t want another- another ‘Galactic Federation’ on our hands.”

Morty frowned. Oh. Of course. He sighed as he pulled the shoes he was provided onto his feet. “Okay, Rick,” he said as he put the watch on too. It had an intricate, unique design. Morty chocked it up to alien technology. He'd forgotten about the textbook by now, too distracted with Rick's constant rambling.

Rick finished up with the robot driver as they pulled up to the bank. “Go, Morty. Lie all you want to too, just stall,” he instructed as he literally kicked him out of the cab.

“Owch..!” Morty said, rubbing his lower back where Rick’s foot had shoved him. He stumbled against the pavement and looked around. This was.. More than a little intimidating.. He took a breath before he entered the massive building, eyeing the many..  _Many_ armed guards around the door. Shit. This just didn't look good..

* * *

 

Morty sighed as he stepped into the garage from the portal, hair disheveled and disguise completely worn from the adventure. “Rick..” he whined, holding onto his arm where it bled. “Y-y-y’gotta stop taking me.. On these adventures.. M-my glasses..” he panted.

“I know about your glasses, Morty! I can make you new ones! But  _ look!”  _ Rick said, showing him what looked like some sort of weird flash drive. “Government secrets!”

Morty looked over at him and sighed. “Can- can you at least patch me up before you go looking at that thing..?” he asked.

Rick groaned. “Fine. Get-- go sit over there,” he said, pointing to a chair. Morty did as told and sat back with a relieved groan. Rick opened a box on the shelf and brought back a device that wrapped around Morty’s arm where he was wounded and beeped three times before a hiss emitted and Rick pulled it back off. “See? Good as new,” he said, showing him the skin where he’d been shot in the arm, looking like nothing happened.

“Thank you..” Morty said, no energy to be impressed by this gadget. He showed him another spot that was hurting and Rick took care of that too and finally finished helping Morty. He hurried to his underground lab and Morty followed too. He might as well see what was on the drive if he went through all that trouble to help Rick get it..

He stood behind Rick as the older man set up a small station, plugging some devices into a laptop before he finally plugged in a cord that plugged into the drive, probably some sort of conversion cable. He typed some command thing in, Morty not really understanding what all he was doing but assuming it was to be cautious that the device could be traced or may be harmful or something. He didn’t ask.

Rick smiled as he opened the device on the computer and several windows opened. Rick’s eyes darted across the screen and he opened a program where a list of names were. “These must be a list of top secret officials or something,” he said, mostly to himself as he scrolled through. So many names.. But, what were they for? He clicked on one and a video began to play. Some sort of security footage, it seemed..?

Morty moved in closer to watch, noticing the two aliens in the video. “That’s him,” Rick said, pointing to the large alien man in a suit. “The _dick_ -tator,” he said. Morty watched closely as an audio-less video continued to roll of him talking to another alien woman on the other side of a desk. “Where’s my lip reader..?” he grumbled, looking around the desk area, shoving things aside in the mess. Morty squinted as he saw the alien man stand from his desk and move behind the woman.

“Um, Rick..?” Morty asked as he kept watching, the man’s hands touching the woman’s shoulders in the video. She looked back at the other man, a look of nervousness. “I don’t think..”

“Sh-sh-sh! I’m looking for something, Morty!” Rick said as he kept rummaging through some drawers. Just then, the woman was slammed onto the desk and Morty jumped in startlement.

“Awh, jeez,” Morty, said, covering his mouth.

“What? Oh, good fucking god,” Rick said, his face immediately dropping as he watched the woman get assaulted right on the desk. He closed out of the video and clicked on a different one, where another woman, a different woman, was put through nearly the same thing. He made a face. “Jesus, fucking,  _ Christ,  _ man..” he muttered as he clicked on another, and then another.

“Oh my god,  _ Rick, _ a-a-are all of these things on this- this flash drive-- Are- are they all just footage of that guy  _ raping _ women..?!” Morty asked, brows raised in fear as he looked at Rick.

“Oh, like  _ you _ haven’t seen worse,” Rick said as he closed out and scrolled through the list. There were  _ so many videos _ in this folder.. He opened another folder, where it was the same thing, though this time from a hidden camera on the desk. And another folder where it was at a different place, somewhere that looked like a nightclub or something, god, this whole drive was filled to the brim with this vile footage.

Morty looked at Rick. “Worse?! What’s worse that a serial rapist, Rick?!” Morty complained.

“Hey, asshole! I’ve seen your search history!” Rick said.

“Wh--?! My  _ what?!”  _ Did he really..? Oh, god. Did Rick.. Know..? That wasn’t important right now!!

“Yeah, you little freak. You know, incest porn isn’t far off from rape porn, Morty,” Rick sneered.

“That-- That stuff is fake! They’re actors, Rick!” Morty said, eyes wide as he started to panic. “Y-y-y-y-y-- You can’t seriously think fake incest porn is on the same level as footage of a real person  _ raping _ another real person!”

Rick looked back at the files and closed his mouth. “..Yeah, you’re right. It’s actually sort of vanilla in comparison.”

“See?!” Morty said, gesturing to the laptop. “Rick, I-I-I can’t live with this! This is the worst!” he said. “I-I-I can’t handle having-- Having that image in my head..! Those- Those poor women..!” he said, eyes watering.

Rick frowned as he ejected the drive and closed the laptop. “Don’t worry, Morty, I’m gonna destroy that whole planet, remember?” he said, touching his shoulders.

Morty jerked away from the drive as if just touching that thing would turn him into the same kind of monster. “I don’t care! This is horrible! Rick, I-I-I can’t get it out of my head..!”

Rick sighed. “You want me to erase it..?” he asked.

Morty swallowed, blinking away tears. “..You can do that..?” he asked.

“Yes. Just stand still,” he said, opening a drawer. Morty watched him grab a device and kept wiping at his eyes, shaking nervously.

“What are you--” he asked before he heard a click and was suddenly collapsing.

“Damn kid,” Rick strained as he kept him from falling back and adjusted his own glasses. “At least he won’t remember me almost defending a guy who raped countless women,” he said, dragging him into a chair. He looked at Morty’s passed out face and sighed. “What was I thinking? Even real life incest isn’t anywhere near as bad as real life serial rapists. What the fuck.. Only an idiot - a genuine, down to the core, drooling moron would ever thing that fake porn is anywhere near as harmful as someone actually going out and doing these vile things,” he muttered as he rubbed his forehead and took his glasses off. "Yep. It takes a special kind of Stupid to even consider that concept even remotely plausible. There isn't a universe in existence where fiction is as bad as it's real-life counterparts." This situation, however, was such a mess.. At least it would be easier to clean this shit show up without Morty crying behind him the whole time..

* * *

 

Morty woke up, yawning as he stretched and sat upright. He looked down at his hands and blinked as he looked around the living room. Rick was drinking on the other end of the couch. “How.. How long was I out..?” he asked.

“You slept through Ball Fondlers,” he said.

“Wh-what?!” Morty asked, jolting upright.

“Hey, I tried to wake you,” Rick defended.

“That’s BS! Rick..!” he huffed. “Did.. Wait, did you at least record it..?” he asked, nervously looking at the TV where the interdimensional cable continued to play.

“Yes, I did. Because I’m a  _ nice grandpa.” _ Rick handed him the remote and stood off the couch. Morty pouted his lips as he looked at the device and immediately began clicking around. “I’ll be in the garage,” he said, taking another swig of his flask and heading out. Morty licked his lip as he headed to the beginning of the recording and smiled softly.

He heard the door open and Summer come in from her date. “Oh, hey, Summer,” he said over the couch. She looked at him and then looked away, heading upstairs. “Bye, Summer..?” he said, sitting back down on the couch and looking at the TV. He paused it before the recorded commercial break ended. He’d wait a moment. Maybe they could watch it together..?

He looked at his phone a moment. He wondered what made him fall asleep so hard he forgot his whole day before him..? That happened sometimes. He wondered if he should see a doctor about this bad memory of his.. He probably should. Maybe he should ask Rick? Nah, it wasn’t that important. He waited a little longer before finally getting up off the couch and heading upstairs. He knocked on Summer’s door and waited for her to respond.

“..Yes?” she called after a moment.

“Grandpa Rick recorded Ball Fondlers,” he said. “I-I haven’t seen it yet either.. D-do you wanna watch it?” he asked.

“..Uh.. Later,” she said.

“..Oh. Is.. Is something wrong..?” he asked. She sounded distracted. More than usual, at least.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Morty. Go away.” A much quicker response.

Morty hesitated a moment. “Did.. Did Ethan do something..?” he asked. “You know you can talk to me if you need it..”

“Go away, Morty!” she yelled.

Jeez.. She sounded really upset. Maybe she just needed some time to cool off.. He headed to his own room and closed the door without bothering her anymore. He put his phone on the charger and looked over to see his History book on his bed next to his backpack. He didn’t remember getting it out.. Did he plan on doing homework..? Did he even have homework..? Damn this shitty memory of his. He put it back in his bag and pulled out his laptop. If Summer was upset, maybe once she calmed down, they could watch Ball Fondlers together. Spending time with Summer.. The thought made him sigh happily. But still, he did actually worry about her feelings. He hoped Ethan didn’t do anything to hurt her..

He clicked around a bit and searched up some porn to watch to pass the time. He didn’t always watch incest porn, but it was his priority when given the opportunity to jerk freely. He finished himself off and went to take a shower. He stepped out and started drying off, trying to remember what he did today before he got home from school but nothing was coming up. Not even a sliver of understanding. Weird.. He hoped he did alright on his History test..

Halfway through drying his hair, he thought he heard a noise and turned to the door, the blurry image of Summer in his glasses-less vision. “Shit..!” he said, covering himself with his towel, squinting in her direction.

“Morty, what the fuck?!” she said, turning away a bit.

“Jeez, Summer, have- haven’t you ever heard of knocking..?!” he huffed.

“Haven’t you ever heard of locking a door when you’re standing naked right behind it..?!” she retorted, still turned away. Morty put his glasses on and blinked a bit as he looked at her, tucking the towel into itself so it would stay around his waist.

“I thought you were.. Y-you know..” he said, looking out the door.

“What?!” she asked, now looking at him, face as red as her hair.

“I thought you were upset about Ethan! Usually, you lock yourself away for a while when he--”

“Ethan didn’t do anything, you freak!” she said, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

“Wh-- He didn’t..?” he asked, opening it back up. “Then what’s wrong?” He watched her as she groaned and went back into her room, slamming her door closed too. He sighed as he turned towards the fogged up mirror in the bathroom. “Jeez..” he said softly. Summer just seemed so upset.. He wasn’t sure what to do about it..


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer can't handle the stress of the things she discovered about her brother.

Summer fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow to muffle the hideous noise. She took a breath, face still buried in the fluff, and eventually put it down, her face red and hair falling out of her ponytail. She tucked the loose locks behind her ear as her eyes started to water. “Fuck..” she muttered before she headed over to a small mirror and grabbed a makeup remover wipe. She was going to do this in the bathroom with a better mirror before a shower but now she was forced to lock herself back in her room with music blasting in her headphones. Which was why she didn’t hear that Morty was in the shower earlier.. Fuck.  _ Fuck,  _ this sucked.

She cleaned her face off and looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting a pimple near her chin. “Fuck you,” she told the mirror before slamming it down onto the desk and getting up. “Fucking.. Fuck Morty,” she whispered to herself. She wanted to call someone and just.. Go  _ off _ about everything, but she..!! She couldn’t tell anyone! She could never tell anyone ever in her life ever forever and ever during the time in which she is alive! She frowned as she looked through her contacts and decided to call and ask someone to hang out just to have a distraction. Today was the absolute  _ worst _ and there was nothing she could give a shit about that would make this better.

Someone agreed to come get her to hang at a coffee shop, so she put some shoes on and stared at her reflection in her phone’s camera, angry that she was forced to remove her makeup because of her stupid emotions. She hated crying with her cheap foundation burning her eyes making it worse. She headed downstairs and ran to make sure no one followed, getting into the passenger seat of her friend’s car and taking a breath.

“Somethin’ up? You look like shit..” the girl said as she turned out of the driveway.

“My..” She hesitated. “My fucking mom, being a bitch.” She decided to go with a lie, something no one would bother asking about lest they risk another lengthy ‘fuck my mom’ rant from Summer.. How could she tell anyone the things she learned today and look them in the face ever again..?

* * *

 

Summer smiled as she talked with Ethan at the end of the hallway, holding onto her books. “Are you, like, excited for the date tonight, Ethan?” she asked, shifting her stance a bit and looking him in the eyes even though he was focused on what his two friends were talking about.

“What?” he asked, looking at her. “I’m.. Can you give me one second?” he asked, forcing a smile as he moved closer to his friends before she could even say yes or no. She closed her mouth and watched him a moment, waiting again to get his attention. He finally said goodbye to the others and leaned on the lockers, smiling at his girlfriend.

“I was  _ saying, _ are you excited for our date tonight?” she repeated, touching his jacket.

“What date?” he asked, looking at her.

She dropped her hand to her side. “Really, Ethan?”

“What?” he asked, getting defensive.

“You told me you were going to take me to the mall? To see that movie, with the action..?” she said, trying to remind him of it. Her Grandpa Rick told her it was this dimension’s closest thing to Ball Fondlers. She wasn’t sure what made her like that show so much, but she did. A lot. Maybe it was because it was the one thing Rick and Morty were always willing to do with her..? Nah, fuck that. Ball Fondlers is just badass. That’s why she likes it.

“Oh yeah.. Wait, I thought we agreed on  _ Love Nuzzles _ ?” he said as he straightened his stance.

“ _ Love Nuzzles _ ..?! That stupid movie about the.. The furry who goes around hugging everyone..?!” Summer huffed, holding her hand up and staring at him in an angered confusion.

“Hey! She’s not a furry, she’s just got cat ears!” he huffed. “A-and a tail, but that doesn’t matter.. And she’s hugging people because it makes them nice again! She’s magic!”

“That sounds like a movie for _babies_ , Ethan.” She crossed her arms and leaned on her hip.

“That’s because it is,  _ Summer, _ you know I like kids movies more because.. You know..” he said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“Because you struggled to understand the plots to more mature movies, I know,” she said, exasperated.

“Yeah. I don’t wanna see that action movie, I wanna see  _ Love Nuzzles _ ..” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to try and convince her not to be mad.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, accepting the affectionate gesture. “Fine.. We can go see  _ Love Nuzzles _ ..” she said as she gave in. Just promise me you’ll buy me something to eat this time..?” she asked.

“Baby..” he smiled, kissing her softly. “You know I can’t afford that..” Before Summer could really respond, he kissed and let go of her and started to head to his morning class.

Summer opened her mouth to stop him when she saw Rick’s signature green portal open and her grandfather step out. She watched him grab Morty and drag him in, sighing to herself. She wondered why Rick had never pulled her out of school for an adventure yet? She had been going on them for a while now.. It just felt shitty. Like the only way she could get any attention from him was if she was within eyesight of Morty’s dumb head.

She watched as he was taken away and saw that he dropped his book. She came by and put the papers back inside that had gotten knocked around, picking the book up as the bell rang. She pulled one out to look at it and saw a bunch of notes in his poor handwriting and turned it over to see a drawing of herself. She smiled a little, somewhat confused but put the paper back inside the book and headed to class.

She sat through first period listening to the teacher drone on and on and ended up a little curious. Did Morty always draw her..? Or, like, anything? She'd never seen any of his drawings before.. She looked around and saw that her classmates weren’t paying attention. Did her little brother look up to her more than she thought he did..? That would be nice, to know she was appreciated sometimes.

She flipped through the book and pulled out a sheet of lined paper and saw another drawing, this time of Jessica. He was actually pretty good.. She smiled as she turned it over where no notes were cluttering the paper and saw all doodles. She looked through them, most of them doodles of random aliens he probably saw on his adventures with their grandparents, most of them exaggerated or generally inaccurate.

She smiled a bit as she kept looking around and found another sheet, opening the book and getting an eye full of her own breasts drawn in the mouth of Jessica. She gasped as her face immediately flushed red and partially shut the book and looked at the image again.

It was undeniably Summer herself, her fingers in Jessica’s hair as the other girl sucked on her breast. What the fuck..?! What the hell was her brother drawing?! Her lip trembled as she looked for more drawings, most of them rather harmless but she was cursed with the imagery of Morty with his face buried in her ass as she had her hair down, one where it was just Summer, masturbating with a smile on her face, and several images of her pleasured expression as aliens or Morty himself or even Rick was fucking her in all kinds of positions..! Morty would draw her with _Rick_..!

She covered her mouth as she blocked out the noise of the classroom and kept looking through these images. She closed the book and slumped back in her seat, eyes daring to water as her thoughts were clouded with confusion and anger and a feeling of being absolutely violated. Her own brother, only fourteen, drawing pictures of her like this..

There was just no getting over this for her..

* * *

 

Summer hurried out of her last period and was stopped by Ethan on the way out. “Huh?” she asked, completely startled.

“The date..?” he asked.

“O-oh.. Maybe some other time, Ethan,” she said as she started to turn away again.

“You were the one that wanted to go..? Come  _ on,  _ Summer.” Ethan crossed his arms as he waited for a response. “I bailed on the boys for this..”

She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, starting to walk away. She just didn’t give a shit to bother.

“Babe,” he said, grabbing her arm. “What’s wrong..?” he asked. “I’m sorry.. I know I’ve been a dick lately, but I love you..” He was always so Hot-and-Cold with her.. She glanced at the backpack she had in her hands where Morty’s book was. Morty was pretty much guaranteed to be home and.. She just.. Didn’t want to deal with this right now. She didn’t know  _ how  _ to deal with this right now.

She sighed. “Alright,” she said, deciding to put off confronting Morty. But she had to some day. She  _ had _ to. But now..? She just didn’t feel like putting up with the intense emotions that were sure to boil over in a confrontation.

She went with Ethan to the movie and grabbed a quick bite to eat with him right after, heading home in a much calmer mood. She wasn’t ‘over this’ - and she was positive she never would be - but she was not, at the very least, one minor inconvenience away from ripping Morty’s creepy little head off. She took a breath before she opened the door to the house and decided to just do it. Better Carpe them fuckin' Diem's.. 

When she stepped inside, she saw Morty sitting on the couch. She gasped when he turned around and smiled at her and immediately headed up the stairs, ignoring any of Morty’s attempts to talk to her.  She panicked..!! What was she supposed to do..?!  _ ‘Morty, why do you want to fuck me, your older sister who picks on you and calls you a freak?’ _ She clutched her chest as she closed her bedroom door, panting softly. She looked down and saw the spine of Morty’s History book and grabbed it, hurrying to his room to throw it onto the bed and leave, avoiding it like the plague.

_ ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ _ she thought to herself, taking her hair down and shaking out her ponytail. She sat down on her bed and massaged her scalp, calming herself down until she heard Morty knocking on the other side. She squeezed her eyes shut and hesitated. “..Yes?” she asked, holding her breath.

“Grandpa recorded Ball Fondlers.. I-I haven’t seen it yet either.. D-do you wanna watch it..?” His timid, unknowing voice on the other side of that door was making her blood boil. How could he be so careless..?! Dropping a book like that and leaving it behind..?! She would have been better off not knowing! There was no way she could go out there now..!

“Uh.. Later,” she said, furrowing her brows and standing up off of her bed and grabbing her brush to aid in tying her hair back again.

“Oh.. Is.. Is something wrong..?” Morty asked, still on the other side of the door.

“I’m  _ fine, _ Morty. Go away,” she bit back, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

It took him a moment, Summer contemplating getting out there and kicking his ass. “Did.. Did Ethan do something..?” he asked, making Summer snap a bit. “You know you can talk to me if you need it--”

“Go away, Morty!” She didn’t want to hear any more of his innocent pandering. One more word from him, and she would tell him  _ all about _ what’s wrong.

But nothing else came in from the other side. Not a peep. She sighed after a moment of staring at the handle of her door and realizing he’d probably left by then. She groaned and fell onto her bed face first. This was the worst situation she could have been in. She chickened out confronting him, and now she was chickening out kicking his ass. “Way to fucking go, Summer,” she whispered to herself as she dragged herself to sit up.

She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through Facebook to pass the time, looking through all of her friends’ pictures to ignore the world around her and put in some headphones to silence her thoughts with angsty rock bands, mostly from her childhood. But eventually, she’d need to shower and get this goddamn makeup off. She pulled herself out of bed after a while and took her headphones out, heading to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She was just ready for this day to be over with..

* * *

 

One week.

One  _ entire _ week.

One whole god damn mother  fucking _week_ had gone by and not so much of an awkward glance from Morty. He was acting as if he didn’t just walk into his room with that book on his bed despite not even having put it there. He was acting as if Summer hadn’t just walked in and saw his gross.. Partially pubescent little boy dick right out of the shower. He was acting so..  _ Casual, _ and it was pissing Summer off beyond comprehension.

She wanted to bring it up but she couldn’t very well march into his room and just start yelling. Nor could she hold herself back just  _ talking _ about this either. She needed to get Morty to confess it first so she’d have a reason to let out this.. Boiling anger inside of her. She would just have to wing it too, because she needed to do this  _ now. _

Summer took a breath and opened Morty’s bedroom door, stepping inside where he was tapping away at some video game. “O-oh, hey, Summer,” he said as he sat up and shifted his laptop a little.

“Hey,” she said, avoiding eye contact and sitting down on his bed at the foot.

“Some-- Is something wrong..?” he asked, a bit hesitant.

Summer closed her mouth and was starting to panic again. She darted her eyes around and landed her gaze on his backpack. “How are you doing in History class?” she asked, looking over at him.  _ ‘Wow, Summer. Could you make it any more obvious..?’ _

“Uh..” Morty laughed. “Fine,  _ mom..” _ He said sarcastically as he closed out of the game and shut his laptop.

“I just mean,” Summer said, trying to be a little more casual. “I could totally, like, tutor you or something some time.” A bit of a reference to one of the drawings Morty had done where she was dressed as a teacher.. Yuck..

He looked at her, still unaware. “No, I think I’m good. Th.. Thanks, though,” he said, crossing his legs.

Summer looked over at him. Really? Was he really not getting this? “Then, can I look at your notes?” she asked.

“What? Why do you want to look at my notes? We aren’t even in the same grade,” he said, trying not to sound defensive.

“Well, I mean, we’re going over some things in my class that might be.. Um..” She was bad at lying when she was this uncomfortable.

“I thought this was for me..?” he asked.

“It is! I mean, it’s for both of us! There’s.. I mean, there’s no harm in just, like, looking, right?” She shifted a little.

“Summer, are you alright..?” he asked, still not sure what she was getting at. He didn’t suspect her of knowing at all. He was pretty good at hiding his interest in Summer so far.

“I’m fine, Morty.” Why was he not getting this..?! Did she need to break out the big guns or something? She swallowed and looked at him. “I’m just.. Uh.. I miss spending time with- with my baby brother,” she said, forcing a small laugh. She cleared her throat. Fuck. What was another reference to one of the pictures..? God, not like she could forget. She pinpointed one, one where the drawn Summer said something like, “I’m just trying to be a good big sister.” Of course, that Summer was in the middle of sucking her Morty’s.. Ugh.. She repeated the line, but with a bit more implication in her tone.

Morty quirked a confused brow. “Um.. Well, thanks, but I got- I got it covered. R-R-Rick always makes sure my grades are fine. So we can go on adventures and stuff.”

“What?” she asked, a bit put off. “What the fuck? Why doesn’t he keep  _ my _ grades up?”

“B-because you’re.. You know.. You’re _Summer_. It’s Rick and Morty, Not Rick, Morty, and Summer,” he said, laughing a bit.

“Wh--?” She blinked in confusion. Rude..?!

“Summer, I’m joking. He’d keep your grades up for you if you were doing as bad as I am. He- he probably just wants you to do good in school. Since, you know.. You have a chance at that kind of stuff.” He laughed a little as he shifted to look at her, smiling a little.

Summer closed her mouth. “Oh.” She slumped a little, her eyes trailing over to his backpack again. “You know what? I’m thinking of taking Spanish next semester, can I look at your notes?” she asked as she got up and went for his backpack.

“Wh-- Uh, wait,” he said as he grabbed the bag before her.

“Why can’t I look at your notes?” she asked.

“B-because,” he said, clinging to the backpack. Summer didn’t push it because she was a fucking coward and scolded herself sharply for not forcing a better answer. Morty continued anyway. “I.. I don’t take notes for Spanish,” he explained.

“Really? None?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “Not.. Not unless I absolutely have to. U-um..” He swallowed as he put his bag aside. “M-maybe if you just- If you ask Rick, he-he-he’ll change your grades for you..?”

Summer swallowed and turned away a bit. “Yeah,” she said, moving away from him. “Sorry.”

“I-i-it’s okay..” Morty said as he touched his own hand, feeling a little guilty.

Summer looked at him a moment, not saying anything and promptly left. Rick could fix this some other way. She made her way downstairs and grabbed Rick by the collar of his jacket and started pulling him towards the garage.

“W-woah, woah, wait, Summer..!” he said, jerking away from her. “Wh-wh-what the hell?”

She looked up at him, pulling on his wrist as her eyes started to water.

He swallowed, his weak spot for the sad faces of the women in his life punching him right in the gut. “What, uh.. What’s goin’ on..?” he asked, fixing his jacket a little as he followed her into the garage. They climbed down into his underground lab and she immediately made her way through the chamber. “Woah, wait, where are you going?” he asked, following after her.

“Do it,” she said, opening the door she knew to be where Rick kept all of Morty’s erased memories.

“Do  _ what?”  _ he asked, looking into the room.

“Erase a memory in my mind,” she said.

“What? Why? Wh-wh-what memory?”

“It doesn’t matter! Erase.. Erase all of this last week out of my mind!” she demanded, not wanting to talk about it.

“Summer, I need to know what I’m erasing or the results could be, I dunno, _disastrous_?” he said. “I can’t just go erasing anything whenever one of you stubs your toes, Summer. Besides, I thought you said you were above this? Huh? That you wanted to live with your traumas?” he scolded, getting in her face a little to try and force it out of her. Her eyes darted all over Rick’s face as they started to water again. “What happened to not being a pussy? To sucking it up and dealing with your shit?”

“I..” she began, swallowing hard, a tear falling down her face.

“What, Summer? You  _ what?” _ Rick asked, poking at her a bit. “Give me a good reason to erase an  _entire week_ for you.”

“I..” Another hesitation.

“Spit it out, Summer! I don’t feel like standing here all ni--”

“I found out Morty’s attracted to me!” she blurted, covering her mouth.

Rick relaxed his face and then his stance.

“W-wOOUGH-oah,” he said quietly, a belch interrupting him.

“Yeah..” she said, running her fingers through the hair that was falling out of her ponytail from the stress and slumping against the wall before dragging herself down to sit on the floor in the doorway.

Rick dropped down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I guess it’s weighing on you, huh?” he asked, a bit of sympathy in his voice.

“Yes. And I don’t think.. I don’t think he’s getting the hint that I know..?” she continued, tears falling down her face as she locked her eyes on one of the memory tubes in the room to avoid looking Rick in the face. "I- I mean, he should know, I've been hinting at it, and like, when it happened it should have been obvious for him, but he's just.. He's just not getting the hint..!

“W-w-when did you find out?” he asked.

“Like, a week ago..?” she sighed.

Rick thought for a moment. “What was that, when the Ball Fondlers season finale was airing?” he asked.

“Y.. Yeah, actually, that day exactly,” she nodded, remembering that for a fact.

“Awh, shit.. I wiped something from his memory that day. Chances are, he’ll never get the hint, sweetie. He’s a dumbass.”

“I know..” she said, putting her face in her hands. “If he gets to forget, then.. Then I do too. ‘Cause there’s no way I’m going to be able to look him in the face and confront him. It’s just..”

“Creepy,” Rick finished for her, scrunching his nose a little. Morty was such a creepy little shit sometimes..

“Yes..! Ugh, just.. Please, Grandpa Rick. Just get rid of this so I don’t have to live with it anymore.” She sighed a bit, looking over at him with wet eyes.

Rick sighed. Issues between Summer and Morty would make his work difficult. So.. He sighed. “Alright. Go sit in the chair. You waited so long that I’m gonna have to go into your memories and pick every instance out where you even thought about this shit.”

“Shouldn’t there be an easier way? Like, maybe convince me I was on vacation for a week? Or in a coma?” Literally anything would be better.

“And go into e-eUGH-veryone else’s minds and convince them the same thing? Lest I risk you trying to talk about said vacation-slash-coma with the people you ‘cherish’ or even remotely enjoy the company of?” he snapped back at her as she crawled into the seat.

“Well.. I mean, whatever, I guess,” she said as she laid back. “Just get it out..”

“Get comfortable, Sum-Sum, ‘cause we’re gonna be here a while.”

She nodded, taking her hair down and laying back, putting on that helmet used to receive memories, Rick plugging it into a computer to make it dual purpose.

“And  _ awaaay, _ we go!” Rick smiled, pressing a button. “Get it? Hahah. The writer keeps adding references to things that actually happened in the show! Hahah. I’m four-eyes Rick! There’s another one! Four-eyes Rick! Like from Pocket Morty's! Hahah! Check me out! Chapter three coming soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this actually? I'm sort of looking forward to finishing this one off. I'm uh.. I'm gonna start writing that one too. Wow, I wrote two chapters for one story in one night..
> 
> Weird..


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty can't handle the guilt of what he's done and tries to make things right in his own stupid Morty way.

Morty swallowed as he closed his door, panting softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck..” he whispered as he covered his mouth and fell to his knees, staring at the carpet.

She knew.

Summer knew this whole time, and she was so disgusted with Morty that she couldn’t even voice her anger with him. He started to tremble as his eyes overflowed with tears, pulling his glasses off. “God..  _ Damn _ it..” he whimpered, rubbing at his face. Not only that, he’d discovered Rick had been removing memories from his mind, along with the memory that he could even do that..

He scrambled to open his backpack. That’s why she was acting weird. That’s why she was freaking out and avoiding him and ignoring him. That’s why she was so upset. Was it really so disgusting..? Was it really so wrong to find Summer to be beautiful and amazing and perfect in every way and love her unconditionally and want to make her feel better than any other guy ever could..?

He opened his history book and looked through it, noticing all of his drawings inside of it. This must have been it.. She must have found this and was trying to confront him on it earlier. He sniffled as he kept looking through it, reminding himself of the things she saw.

She was so disgusted with him.. She would never love him back.. Not that he ever even expected her to.. He just.. He just wanted to live with his fantasies in secret and maybe just marry a girl who reminds him of her.. He expected to suffer for this for the rest of his life, but now that he had confirmation that Summer was disgusted with him, he became disgusted with himself.

For the first time in a long time, Morty felt shame for his interests in his sister.

This was not the first time he cried over Summer without her knowing. He sniffled as he looked over at his bookshelf, standing up and pulling out a children’s book he had his mother buy him when he was younger that he never got rid of.

He opened it up and looked at his first drawing of summer. He’d really improved in quality since then, but this.. This really brought back some memories.

* * *

 

Morty sat outside with Snuffles, tossing a ball back and forth with a smile on his face. His first day in sixth grade went by pretty nicely and he was happy to finally be in middle school. He looked over as Summer sat down next to him and started playing with the dog with him. He grinned as he watched his cool older sister, who just started high school, blow a bubble in her gum.

“H-ho-how was school..?” he asked, Snuffles running over to her with the ball.

“Boring. High school is sooo boring,” she said, rolling her eyes. “The teachers are so fucking mean..”

He looked back to see if their parents were listening. He didn’t want to get in trouble for any curse words. “Oh..” he said, seeing that they weren’t near them. “Did- did you meet anyone cool?” he asked. High schoolers always seemed cool.

“Kind of..” she said, tilting her head a bit, rubbing her neck. He watched her blow another bubble in her gum and blinked. “But not really. What about you? Huh? Finally make any friends?” she teased, smiling a bit as she nudged him.

“Hahah.. Ah.. N-not really,” he said, petting snuffles. “I met, uh.. I met Jessica,” he said.

“The redheaded Jessica or the blond?”

“Redhead,” he clarified.

“She’s a grade below me, isn’t she? How did you meet?”

“Our lockers are across fr-from each other,” he said as he kept petting the dog. “Sh-she’s really pretty.”

“Eh.. She’s kind of ditzy,” Summer shrugged, petting Snuffles with him. The dog rolled over on his back and she rubbed his furry chest with a small smile.

“I dunno, I think she- she’s kind of pretty and stuff..” he said, blushing a bit.

“Of course you do,” she said, rolling her eyes a bit. “You can do better than girls like that, Morty,” she said, looking over at her brother. “You’re a lot cuter than you let off, kid.” She smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Hey..!” he said, brushing her hand away, blushing a bit. She laughed and stopped touching him, smiling and petting the dog.

Morty shifted a bit, a little uneasy. Why was Summer being so nice to him..? She complimented him.. He felt his heart thump in his chest as he looked at her in the setting sunlight, a slight autumn breeze drifting by, making her hair flutter. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nose and sent a small shiver down his spine. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and swallowed as he felt his chest pound.

Summer was..

“Pretty..” he whispered to himself.

“Huh?” she asked.

Morty snapped out of his thoughts. “J-Jessica,” he said. “She’s pretty, even if she is ditzy.” He couldn’t very well tell Summer that he was talking about her..

She shrugged again. “Whatever floats your boat, Morty.”

He looked down at Snuffles before he realized he was starting to get flustered, thinking about how nice Summer looked right now. Her red hair was so soft and she smelled so amazing and her body was changing so much, it was incredible to witness. Morty smiled in her direction but quickly got up to leave, letting her play with the dog before dinner.

Morty made his way up to his room and closed his door quietly, looking over at a picture frame on a shelf on the wall of the whole family. He clutched his chest and felt his lip tremble. He realized in this moment just how absolutely fucked he was. “Awh, jeez..” he muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Morty continued flipping through the booklet and found more and more pictures, piling them up on his bed. He went through the rest of his books and folders, frantic and sobbing quietly. “Disgusting,” he said, every time he saw one of Summer put into some sexual situation. He found several more drawings he’d done of her before losing himself to his thoughts yet again, triggered by a drawing he’d done of them together.

* * *

 

Morty sighed as he closed his eyes and opened his new laptop. He’d seen what his father had been through on all of his computers so he knew how to take the proper safety measures to ensure he wouldn’t absolutely wreck the brand new device. It was his twelfth birthday and he was aching for something real to jerk off to. He bit his lip as he finally got ready for a proper teenage-boy jerk-off session with his laptop and immediately went for the fire crotch porn. He looked through all kinds of videos until he came across a set of twins who looked almost exactly like.. “S-Summer..?” he muttered to himself as he paid more attention. “Oh no.. Awh, jeez..” he said, not wanting to stop jerking off. The only real difference between these women and the girl who slept right down the hall from him was that these women came in a set of two and also both had tattoos. But everything else, even the tone of red in their hair, was so much like her..

It had been a while since he’d given much thought to his sister again, not wanting to give into his messed up thoughts and ideas. He’d cried nearly five times over how gross he felt for being interested in her. But now, he was face to face with his realities. These girls were fucking hot as hell and he wanted to see them with their mouths all over his dick and call them Summer.

He panted as he stroked himself, watching them work their magic on some lucky pervert’s dick, much bigger than his own. But that didn’t matter. He muttered Summer’s name a few times as he slowly gave into the pleasure. Summer was beautiful. She was kind and sweet underneath her moody teenage attitude. She was pretty and smart and made Morty feel so good when she said nice things to him.. He looked up to her a lot when they were growing up but as it goes for teenagers, they’d drifted apart a little. But now, he was wanting her so bad..

He pumped his erection as he kept watching, moaning to himself when the girls started making out. “Summer, you’re so fucking beautiful..” he whimpered as he kept his eyes on the picture on his screen. “I-I want you.. S-so bad..” He kept thinking about the things he and Summer used to do growing up, playing in the backyard of their old apartment while their parents were still figuring out their jobs.. Taking baths together, going swimming, fuck, even that one time they played house and she kissed him on the cheek. “S-Summer..!” he whispered before he came into his palm, making sure not to get it on the laptop.

There was no turning back now. No denying his feelings anymore.

He was crazy about his sister.

And there was nothing he could do about that.

* * *

 

Morty growled as he tore the paper in half. “Disgusting,” he grunted as he threw it with the rest of his drawings. He kept rummaging through his bedroom and searching for all his little hidden stashes. He felt like the nastiest thing to walk this earth what with the way Summer broke down over finding out about his feelings. He sniffled as he took his glasses off and sat them on the table at his bedside, opening a drawer and pulling out some family photographs. 

Mixed in with pictures of everyone (in case anyone found these, he didn’t want Summer to be the only one but if he was honest, he only kept these for the images of Summer) were several school photos, some group shots, and some random candid shots of him with his sister. He looked through all of them and raised a brow as another picture brought back more memories of his feelings for his sister: the first ‘family photo’ with Rick in it.

* * *

 

Morty stepped through a portal into the garage along with Summer and Rick. “That was horrible! Y-y-you guys made me drink that stuff..?!” he huffed, looking back at them as they laughed together. “That was disgusting!”

“Oh my god, Grandpa Rick, he’s gonna, like, cry,” Summer said, leaning into the laughter.

“Look- look- look at ‘im, Summer,” Rick teased. “Poor Morty. All- all upset because he had to drink Googah spit.” Mory groaned as Rick mentioned the offending liquid again.

“Hey, cheer up, Morty. There are children in other countries begging for a sip of something as sweet as a Googah’s fresh drool,” Summer said, still teasing. Morty frowned and crossed his arms as he glared at her.

“Yeah, Morty. Have- have some persp-eEEUGH-ctive,” Rick belched, still laughing. “Check- Check your privilege.”

“Rick?!” Morty exclaimed, throwing his arms up. He was tired of how often he and Summer would team up to tease him.

Summer kept laughing, only frustrating Morty further. Rick was totally embarrassing him in front of his sister..! The one girl he actually ever wanted to impress..! He groaned as he stomped out of the garage and headed upstairs to brush his teeth. Stupid Rick.. Stupid Summer! He marched to his room and slammed the door.

Summer could be so mean to him sometimes.. Especially around Rick.. She was always trying to impress him, and it was working.. He whined as he opened a spiral notebook and grabbed a pen, ready to sketch out his anger, when a thought slipped into his mind without his consent:

What if Summer.. Liked Rick more..?

He blinked away some tears and whimpered. Was that true..? Was Summer more into hanging out with Rick than him..? He had been trying so hard to get Summer to want to hang out with him more but nothing came of it. He sniffled again and started drawing her, his mind trailing to thoughts of Rick. And by the time he was done, he realized just what he was drawing.

He looked down at the image of Rick fucking the girl he was crazy about from behind, smirking drunkenly like he always does. He frowned as he kept looking at the image. Summer probably did like Rick more than him.. Even if it wasn’t sexual. It probably wasn’t. But it wasn’t as if Morty expected her to drop everything and be with him just because he liked her.. He kept doodling away, and ended up drawing several images of Summer enjoying having sex with Rick.

He sighed once he was done with his vent art. But it only made him feel worse about himself.. He looked them over and realized that he always drew Summer  _ liking _ these things. He’d never want to put her in a situation where she was unhappy.. He.. He loved her after all. He wanted her to be happy.

That’s all he’d ever wanted, was for her to be happy.

That’s all he ever gave a shit about.

* * *

 

Morty held back another heavy sob as he threw the photographs down into the pile on his bed and kept gathering things until he was left with a big mess of drawings, photos, little blurbs, even some stupid poems he’d written, all piled together on his mattress.

He started to gather them up into one pile instead of letting them sit scattered everywhere and stuffed them into a bag, heading out and down the stairs to an alleyway a couple blocks away where a lot of homeless people came to cook their food. He slipped the contents of the back into an already burning trashcan and watched them all melt away, wiping his eyes.

“Hey!” an angry voice called, making Morty startle. “Get away from my dinner!”

Morty whined as he immediately started running away, not wanting to interact with some homeless guy over some stupid dramatic discarding of his gross sister-porn. He headed back home and panted softly, watching Rick drag Summer’s unconscious body up the stairs.

“Um..” Morty said, looking at the man.

“Uh.. Science experiment gone wrong,” Rick said, knowing that telling Morty the truth would defeat the purpose of keeping the memory erase a secret. “She’ll be fine. Just needs some sleep.”

“Okay..?” Morty made a face as he watched him drag her off, knowing exactly what was happening. At least he was done crying for now. He waited until Rick was done and made his way up to his room, sighing before he collapsed on the bed. How in the hell was he going to recover from this day..?

* * *

 

Summer tapped her foot as she listened to some music on her phone, laying in bed alone on a Saturday night. Ethan and her had just gotten done with a date and she had come home and finished a shower and was about to do some homework when Morty stepped inside. “Hey, jerk, knock next time,” she huffed, sitting up and taking out an earbud.

“I did. Guess you- Guess you didn’t hear me,” Morty said. “Summer, can.. Can you come with me..?” he asked as he looked in her direction.

She blinked a bit as she got up. “O.. kay..?” she said as she followed him downstairs. It was the first night Rick had gone out alone since the 'incident' and Mory was seizing this opportunity. He lead her down into Rick’s lab and to the room he remembered spying on his sister and grandfather in only a few days ago after he’d followed her. He opened the door to the room with all the memories, Summer’s eyes darting nervously.

“Do you know what this is?” Morty asked somewhat flatly.

“Uh.. N-no?” Summer said, unconvincingly. Morty stared at her in disbelief, brows slightly furrowed. “Ugh, fine. It’s where Grandpa Rick stores all of the memories you ask to be removed. He calls them  _ Morty’s Mindblowers _ ,” she said, shifting a little in her stance.

Morty blinked at her a bit. “It- it- it’s not just  _ my _ memories, Summer. There’s at least one of yours down here too..” he said.

Summer looked at him a moment. “..What?” she asked as she stepped inside and started looking around. “I specifically said that I didn’t want my memories erased,” she said, a bit irritated.

“You asked him to,” Morty said, looking to his right where some miscellaneous memories sat.

“I wouldn’t do that, Morty. I’m better than that,” she said, reading the random labels. “Ugh, why doesn’t Rick organize his shit like a normal person and not an eleven year old boy in the YouTube comment section of a Let’s Player?” she growled as she kept looking around, wanting to find her memory.

“Yes you would. If- if it was something really bad,” Morty said quietly.

“What could be so bad that even  _ I _ couldn’t handle it?” Summer asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes a bit.

“This,” he said, picking up a blue memory, showing her the label.

_ “‘S: Creepy Morty _ ..?” she asked, looking it over. Morty grabbed the helmet and placed it over her head, Summer looking over at him in hesitation. Morty seemed pretty serious. Was it really so bad..? He nodded, knowing what she was thinking. But she didn’t care. She took pride in being able to handle the punches like Rick could. She needed to prove herself, for herself.

But by the time the memory was done replaying for her..? She was devastated all over again.

She fell to her knees, covering her mouth as thick, heavy tears fell down her face. She shook as she took the helmet off and sat it aside, her other hand clasping her mouth.

Morty was already crying by the time the memory was over. “I-I’m sorry, Summer.. You were never supposed to f-find out,” he said, falling too, but refusing to touch her in fear of more rejection.

“Morty, what the  _ fuck _ ..?” she whimpered, keeping her head down. “I-I’m your--”

“Y-you’re my sister..! I-I-I know how disgusting it is..! I know how wrong it is, I was never going to do anything about it! But you needed to know,” he said, sobbing softly. “I deserve whatever you give me, Summer.. Disown me, punch me in the face, do something.. I deserve it..”

_ “That’s _ why you showed me this..?  _ That’s _ why you made me remember this..?” she growled, looking up at him. "So- So you could get some sort of.. Closure..?!" He jumped a little, startled by her anger but quickly submitted to it. “This is, like, the  _ only _ thing so  _ disgusting _ that I would ask Rick to get rid of it for me. My  _ own brother _ drew pictures of him fucking me! Do you know how absolutely violated I felt seeing all of those..?! And- and- and the ones with Rick too..?! Not to mention, Jessica, you’re lucky I never told her about how many drawings you did of the two of us finger fucking each other for your viewing pleasure!”

Morty sniffled as he backed away, watching her go off on him, each word like a knife to his heart. “You’re a pig, Morty. A gross little boy with a hard-on for his sister. Get a fucking grip,” she growled, moving closer to continue yelling at him. “You’re not gonna get any pity out of this one, Morty. It’s gross. God, I feel so fucking.. Disgusting, just  _ looking _ at you..!”

“I’m sorry!” Morty blurted, making Summer hesitate before continuing her rant just long enough for him to keep going. “I’m sorry I drew all of those pictures, but I’m in love with you! It- It- It’s not just sex.. I think about you all the time, about how shitty E-Ethan treats you, about how bad I want to make you smile.. I know how wrong it is, but all I ever w-w-wanted was for you to be happy.. I was perfectly f-fine knowing you’d never like me back, Summer,” he explained. “But I never could find anyone as pretty as you..”

She blinked, brows still furrowed but listening.. Why was she listening to him? Why was she giving him the time of day? Why was she letting him continue..? Morty swallowed, eyes closed as he buried his face in his palms, knocking his glasses up to his forehead. “Y-y-you’re so smart and so cool, Summer.. I’ve- I’ve always looked up to you, and- and your hair is so pretty that I can’t even look at a girl unless she’s a redhead like you, Summer.. I can’t- I can’t get you out of my mind.. I wanna hold you in my arms and tell you how pretty you are, and make you feel as special as you really are bec- because no one else seems to be appreciating you like you deserve..”

She swallowed, still listening. “Morty..” she said quietly before he kept going.

“I know, it’s so gross and wrong, but I just-- I look at you and all I wanna do is- is make you happy.. N-no matter what that takes.. Even now.. So..” He gulped. “D-do what you have to do, Summer. Even if it means.. Kick-- Kicking the shit outta me..” He kept his head down but dropped his hands to his sides.

Summer looked him over a moment. She thought he was just being a creep but.. He had genuine feelings for her.. She thought it over a bit. Most of the drawings she found weren’t sexual at all. He was just a hormonal boy who happened to think his sister was pretty.. She felt a bit of guilt sinking into her stomach as she stared at him, peeking at the pained expression on his face. She reached over, making him flinch only to tilt his head up and kiss him softly.

Morty froze.

What.. Just happened..? He blinked, looking at her through his wet eyes.

Summer placed her hand in her lap and looked at him, sniffling a bit. “Tell me again,” she said quietly. “Tell me you think.. Tell me you think I’m pretty..”

He blinked again, opening his mouth and hesitated but did as asked. “I think you’re gorgeous, Summer.. The prettiest girl I ever saw,” he said softly. “I’ve thought so for so long..”

“How long?” she asked.

“F-for at least.. Three years,” he said, eyes darting around the room.

She’d gone through so many boyfriends in three years.. Morty must have really been holding back if he kept it hidden this long.. “And.. Y-you think you can make me happy..?” she asked.

Morty looked around a little. “U-um..”

“I need to know, Morty,” she said. “I don’t want to regret this and have to have Rick wipe my memories later on.”

Morty nodded quickly. “Yes,” he said more confidently. “I do. I think.. I think I can make you happy.”

Summer looked him in the eyes a moment, her brows a bit worried before she did it again, kissing him, though this time a little deeper, lingering a little longer.

Morty looked at her face for a moment when she pulled back before he kissed her this time, leaning into her and touching her face. He kept moving his lips, touching her hair softly. “Summer,” he whispered, sniffling a bit as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. She crawled in closer and shifted to get in his lap. “God, Summer.. I-I love you so much..”

“Make me feel good,” she said, touching his hair and closing her eyes.

Morty looked up at her and swallowed. “What.. What do you want--” he started only to be interrupted.

“Anything,” she said, eyes still closed as she tried not to look at her brother while she was giving into this. “Just make me feel good, Morty. Before I change my mind--”

And before she could even finish the thought, Morty was squeezing her breasts, making her whimper. He really was holding back.. He moaned as he finally felt the chest he’d lusted after for so long. He felt her soft, squishy tits over her pink tank top for a moment before he lifted her shirt, eyeing her white bra. She leaned back a little and avoided watching as he moved her bra cup aside and whimpered.

They were even better than he remembered.. The perfect shade of pink to match her beautiful complexion, and even noticed a freckle near her cleavage that her chest always hid in the creases of her breasts. He squeezed her bare tit and moaned softly before taking a nipple into his mouth. “M-Morty..!” Summer whined as she gripped his hair, a tear falling down her cheek but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. He kept sucking her nipple and reached down to undo her pants before she decided to shift out of his lap. He let go of her breast and followed her over to the chair in the middle of the Mindblower room, pulling her shirt off of her and basking in her beauty.

“I love your boobies so much, Summer,” he said, squeezing both of her bare breasts like an inexperienced teenage boy totally would. She whined and kept her eyes off of Morty as he went for the other nipple, sucking enthusiastically. He began to grind against her as she covered her eyes with the back of her wrist, trying to imagine that this was okay somehow.

“Every inch of you is everything I’ve ever wanted..” he whispered against her skin, making her moan softly. “I-I wanna taste you so bad, Summer..”

She whined, covering her face as she just grew more and more embarrassed. “Stop-- Stop! Fucking talking!” she complained. Morty whined a little but did as told, helping her out of her pants.

“Awh, jeez..” Morty panted as he eyed her panties, sky blue and rather plain. It was no red lace lingerie set, but there was nothing more beautiful than Summer’s body in (or out of) any clothes. He bit his lip as he touched her, making her whimper. He started to rub his palm against her clothed lips, moving to suck a nipple again, moaning softly.

“Oh, god..” Summer breathed as she wrapped a leg around him. He was being so generous.. The other three guys she’d ever let do things like this, including her own boyfriend, just played with her tits and hoped it would be enough for her to get horny enough to fuck.

Morty kept palming at her until he felt the cloth of her underwear begin to soak. He let go of her nipple and dropped to his knees, taking in her scent. Even down here, she smelled amazing.. He wanted to praise every inch of her body, he had been holding so much back, but Summer seemed a little too embarrassed to let him keep talking. Instead, he tugged her panties aside and took in the sight of the pussy he’d been dreaming of for years..

Little ginger red hairs trickled along her labia and up to the top, as soft and sweet as ever. He smiled a little as he kept looking at it, hesitantly reaching up to tug one of her lips aside to keep inspecting her. Another freckle was spotted near her thigh. He’d seen so many girls in porn but nothing looked anything near as amazing as Summer’s perfect pink pussy.. He licked his lips and just.. Went for it.

“H-hoooh, god, M-Morty..!” Summer whined as she felt his mouth attack her most sensitive areas without warning. “Fuck.. Fuck,” she panted, not used to this feeling at all. Ethan had gone down on her once before, for barely a moment and he was so uncaring about it and complained the whole time but Morty.. Morty was licking and sucking at her like this was the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life..!

She moaned as she kept covering her face, hesitating but ultimately reaching down to touch his hair. She wanted to tell him how amazing his mouth felt, but she was too damn flustered to say another word. Morty’s tongue kept flicking against her clit as he rubbed his nose in those little red hairs peppering the front of her pussy. He moaned as he slipped his tongue inside, making Summer jerk her hips up into his face. He was doing a good job..! Good thing he’d looked up all about how to please girls a long time ago, because he’d feel like an ass if he didn’t give Summer the satisfaction she deserved.

“You taste so fucking good, Summer,” he muttered against her when he moved to take a breath, his face covered in her wetness. She pushed his head back down, making him moan. She didn’t want to hear praise. Praise from Morty.. Like this..? It made her whole body go crazy.. He really did worship her, didn’t he..? She never felt so loved before..

He slipped a finger into her hole and noticed how loose and ready she was for more, so he went with a second, pushing them into her and finding a good angle to press against her walls. “Oh, god, Morty..!” she called out, tossing her head back. He was doing so much to make her feel good..! It was working.. He really could make her feel better than any of the guys she’d been with.. Her eyes let out another tear as she gripped his hair.

Morty pulled his glasses off, setting them on a nearby table so they wouldn't get knocked off by her thighs and kept tasting and touching her, his fingers building a rhythm as he made note of all the spots she reacted most to. He explored every inch of her lower half, refusing to leave this room without knowing her body like the back of his hand. She kept moaning and thrusting up into his mouth as he worked his tongue and fingers for her. He rubbed his face down into her and it was only a moment later that Summer was gasping and shuddering, her pussy clenching around his fingers as she came, Morty’s name on her tongue.

He helped her ride out her orgasm, panting as he pulled back. Thick trails of spit and her slickness connected his mouth to her pussy before he wiped them away, looking up at her and putting his glasses back on. He watched her struggle to breathe and smiled a little, nervous for her following reaction.

She removed the hands covering her face and looked over at him, furrowing her brows. “You fucking pervert,” she huffed, sitting upright. He started to lose his smile a little, worried she didn’t like it. “I’m not sucking your dick, just so you know,” she said forcefully. He nodded in agreement. He wasn’t expecting her to. He was just happy to get to make her cum..

She peered at him a moment, face still red and sweaty. “No more drawings,” she said, another nod from him. “Next time you even  _ think _ about drawing me like that, punch yourself in the face, and then come find me and, I dunno, go down on me again or something.”

He smiled again and opened his mouth to say something before she clamped a hand over his mouth. “Eugh..” she grumbled, wiping her hand off on his shirt. His whole mouth was dripping wet.. “Don’t say anything. I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t  _ ever _ want to talk about this. Got it?” He nodded, looking at her a moment.

Summer held a finger up in case he decided to say something. She put her clothes back on and stared at him, making sure he stayed quiet. “This.. This never happened,” she said, looking around. “And it’s going to continue.. N-never happening.” Morty just kept nodding in agreement. “S-some other time.. I-in the future.. But never to be discussed..” Morty smiled, watching her back out of the room. “.....Bye,” she said, turning abruptly and leaving.

Morty sighed as he wiped his mouth off on his shirt. Holy shit. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He wiped up any mess they made on the chair and put everything back where it was so Rick wouldn’t suspect anything, waiting a moment before heading back up to his room and falling into his bed.

This was something he never wanted to forget. This was something he’d want to remember forever.

* * *

Rick looked through the footage when he was alerted of someone having been in his labs though the biosensors didn't detect intruders. He watched the screen for a moment and raised a brow when he saw Morty leading Summer into the room. How did he know about that room..? He looked around the area and kept watching, seeing Morty give Summer the memory she explicitly asked for Rick to remove. "Idiot.." Rick sighed as he fast-forwarded a bit. He squinted when he saw them get up and rewound again, seeing them kiss. "Wh..?"

He watched Morty and Summer, right in his lab, on the footage.. "Oh, Jesus-- Fucking hell, Morty, what the fuck..?!" He adjusted his glasses and squinted a bit, his face flushing a bit. "Gross." He deleted the footage and took a big drink from his flask, sitting quietly in his chair with a lingering feeling of uneasiness. He groaned, realizing he'd never be able to unsee his grandson going down on his granddaughter in his own lab. He opened a drawer and pulled out that memory wiping device and started tinkering with the settings.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming, huh?" he muttered, eyeing the device. "I bet it's all a big joke to you, huh? Old Rick pullin' out another fourth wall reference. Well guess what? Even I have my limits," he huffed, aiming the device at him. "If there's a part two of this shit, I don't want  _any_ part of it. Peace." He pressed the button and blacked out without a trace of what he'd just witnessed.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm never writing 15k words in one day ever again.
> 
> Thanks for reading though! Let me know what you think. I love feedback :)


End file.
